<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be near to hold you when you arise by SlarStarsFanFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653054">I'll be near to hold you when you arise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics'>SlarStarsFanFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Character Study-ish, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves feels emotion, I just tagged characters who speak, Introspection, I’m devastated we only get one interaction from them, Post Season/Series 2 Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she knew she would do anything in her power to keep him safe, and not because she was programmed to, but because he trusted her to. That was enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Grace Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be near to hold you when you arise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from I’ve Been Waiting by The Brilliance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Number Six was a very quiet child, much quieter than his siblings. He kept to himself and enjoyed his books. But sometimes, when the monsters came.<br/><br/></p><p>Screams echoed through the house, louder than you’d think any quiet, six-year old child could scream. Reginald slammed his book down. </p><p> </p><p>“GRACE! GO DEAL WITH HIM!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked hurriedly to her son’s room and pushed the door open. The rest of her children were already gathered around him, trying to make him stop. Number One had gathered him in his tiny, strong arms and was stroking his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Grace kneeled down beside the bed and tapped Number One on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got him dear.” </p><p> </p><p>Frightened blue eyes stared up at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy loosened his arms and allowed Grace to pull Number Six into her own. </p><p> </p><p>“Off to bed now children, I’ll look after your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Their little faces twisted into worry and they clearly didn’t want to leave, but they shuffled off anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you to calm down, alright dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“But- but they wanna hurt me!” He sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>“Then I will keep you safe.” She said, sounding more sure of it than she was of the cycle of the seasons and the rotation of the earth. </p><p> </p><p>Number Six had buried his face into her blouse and sobbed his little heart out while she held him. And she knew she would do anything in her power to keep him safe, and not because she was programmed to, but because he trusted her to. That was enough. </p><p> </p><p>When her children were 10, she asked their Father if she could name them. He had agreed absentmindedly as he scribbled away in his journal. She had her own book to write in, one where she chose her children’s names with care and consideration. For Number Six, she chose the name Ben. <em> Blessed, </em>it meant. Her boy was blessed indeed. As was the smile that lit up his face when she presented it to him. </p><p> </p><p>Her blessed boy, who she read to before bed, who would seek her out for hugs, who she would protect with everything she had. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently everything she had wasn’t enough. </p><p> </p><p>She stitched up his cold corpse. She buried him in the cold ground. He wasn’t cold. He was warm and soft and filled with life. Or he used to be. </p><p> </p><p>She stood at his funeral and listened as Sir Reginald blamed <em> her </em> children for his death and she felt blinding <b>rage. </b>She had experienced it before, whenever she watched training sessions or saw Vanya watch from a corner. When Luther pushed off her affection in fear of looking weak in front of his father, or when Sir Reginald refused to keep searching for Number Five. She did not understand it fully. She did not know how to express it. But she felt it, and she felt it deeply. </p><p> </p><p>She discovered her built-in tear ducts that day. </p><p> </p><p>Time passed and her remaining children drifted away. To the city, to the silver screens, to the moon. And then they returned. Then they vanished again, for a little while. Then they were back but there were <em> seven </em> of them. <em> Seven. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Her children celebrated and embraced and she didn’t see him until Luther spun him around and held him tight. They all turned as they heard her heels clack. All of their faces lit up, but only one of them ran towards her. </p><p> </p><p>Ben has gotten so tall since the last time she saw him. (<em> cold and unresponsive and-) </em>His face had lengthened and matured, but it was alive and smiling at her. And he hugged her for the first time in 14 years. She held him tight, cradling the back of his head with her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mom.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>